


The Science of Deduction

by greendaygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendaygirl/pseuds/greendaygirl
Summary: Sherlock deep in thought.





	The Science of Deduction




End file.
